


dearest figueroth

by kerberastro



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Love Letters, just some gals falling in love, long distance relationship i suppose?, lots of talk of getting their kisses in, rating is just for language lol, spoilers for episode 12, wlw disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberastro/pseuds/kerberastro
Summary: a new incarnation of ayda aguefort discovers a relic from her previous lifetime. a lost love resurfaces. stories are retold.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	1. prologue/preface

The fifth incarnation of Ayda Aguefort awakens with a shriek. 

She stands, she stretches, she shakes off what remnants of eggshell shards she can still feel on her body. Her wings ruffle out. She composes herself. This life is new, of course, but she feels in her heart that it’s familiar. She’s done this before, but that’s all she knows. 

Laid out meticulously on a handcrafted wooden desk before her are several envelopes, all the same gold and off-white stationery. Next to them, a small black box. 

Ayda opens the first envelope, and reads the letter inside. 

_Hello Ayda,  
If you are reading this, you have died and have been reborn, as is custom when you are part phoenix (wild, right?). You are the fifth incarnation of Ayda Aguefort. Your father is Arthur Aguefort, one of the world’s greatest wizards and founder of the Aguefort Adventuring Academy. Your mother is a phoenix, hence the whole reincarnation business, as well as the fact that you are part bird. You’ll get used to it. _

_You are on Leviathan, the floating pirate city on the Celestine Sea. It’s pretty dodgy, but most people know you here, so you shouldn’t have too much trouble. More specifically, you are at the Compass Points library, the work of all of your lifetimes. It is very important that you protect it._

_I invite you to read the previous letters, as well as the contents of the box to your left, which are very, very special, for more information on your past lives. However, if you wish to start anew, I won’t judge. Good luck on whatever you decide._

_With love,  
The fourth Ayda_

Ayda carefully puts the letter back into the envelope. She contemplates on what information to dig into first, but her gaze wanders decidedly to the black box. She delicately opens the small latch and opens the lid. Inside are more letters, less formally packaged than the ones that her past self had left. They are pieces of parchment folded hastily, littered with smudged ink and slight scorch marks along the edges. On top of these letters, there is a small card. She reads it. 

_Hello Ayda,  
These are correspondences between myself (the fourth Ayda) and Figueroth Faeth, the most important person in my life. An angel. The sweetest girl in the world. She is most likely still out there somewhere. When you finish reading these letters, if you feel so inclined, find her._


	2. speaking a name on the wind

_Dearest Figueroth,  
I hope this isn’t weird, but I have found a way to contact you (if this works at all) through a special version of the Sending spell that I crafted myself. Now we can actually write to each other. What do you think? _

_I hope that you are having a successful journey in the forest of the Nightmare King. I am reaching you because I wanted to tell you that I have been researching Plane Shift and I am extremely close to mastering it. Please do send me a message back when you have reacquired the ruby containing your father and are ready to release him. Just say the word, and I will teleport to wherever you are. Free of charge, for as I have expressed before, I care about you a lot._

_I miss you very dearly, and trust me when I tell you that I think about your kisses every minute of the day. When we reunite, I will give you many, many more. As many as I can muster. I will smother you with my kisses, Fig!_

_I hope this message finds you well, and I look forward to the day that we cross paths once more. And best of luck on your adventure._

_With much admiration,  
Ayda Aguefort _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know what you’re thinking: how does ayda have all the letters that she sent as well as the ones that fig did?? we’re just gonna say for the sake of the story that ayda made copies of her own letters because she knew that she would want her future incarnation(s) to be able to see the whole story. she’s a clever gal!!!
> 
> thank u for reading <3


	3. message received

_Hey Ayda!  
Thanks for your message, you are so so sweet!! And this spell is fuckin sick, I’m glad we’re able to use it to catch up. _

_Also, sorry it took me so long to answer. I shit you not, this is like the third draft of this letter that I’ve written cause I keep fucking it up. Anyhow, though, thank you so much for learning Plane Shift. I know you don’t wanna charge me, but I’d seriously be happy to pay you. This is a massive favour that I’m asking of you and you deserve something in return (but also, I’m like, super loaded now, so it’s not like it’ll affect me too much)._

_Also, of course, I really miss you too. I’m so bad at being vulnerable like this (as you know... yikes) but you’re seriously so rad and I can’t wait to see you. And kiss you again, too. Obviously. A girl’s gotta get her kisses in, and yours are the best by far. But, until then, every song I write will be about you._

_XOXOXO, Fig_


	4. on (not so) small talk & rock n’ roll

_Dearest Figueroth,_

_I am so happy that you received my message, and that I have successfully received yours!_

_That being said, what you wrote at the end of your letter was so romantic that I cried for two hours. You are so lovely._

_I would love to hear the songs that you write about me, though I am not exactly sure what aspects of me you would include, as I don’t find myself especially remarkable enough to inspire musical lyrics. Though still, I have no doubt that your music is beautiful, why else would you be a “rock star” (still unclear on what exactly that means, but I support you nonetheless)._

_I hope it is alright that I use this spell as a means to talk casually and not for matters of urgency. I suppose I just miss talking to you. I wish this spell allowed me to hear your voice, but it is what it is, and that is good enough for me._

_I patiently await your next letter._

_Yours truly,  
Ayda Aguefort _


	5. muse

_Hey Ayda!_

_Things are going good on the adventure. We’re just plugging away. Today’s kind of a chill day so far, we’re just resting up and preparing for what’s next._

_Regarding what you said in your last letter, do not sell yourself short like that! You are an THE FUCKING RADDEST! You can’t justgive me so many compliments and then immediately shoot yourself down. You’ve got it. (I know the tone of this might sound like I’m mad. I’m not mad, I promise! It’s just hard to believe that someone like you could even say something like that.)_

_Speaking of which, since we’ve had a bit of downtime, I’ve been getting some ideas for lyrics! I’m thinking of rhyming your name with fire, but like, I’d say it like “fi-yah”, y’know? So that if rhymes with Ayda. I think it’d be cool since fire’s your thing (It’s actually kinda both of our things, huh? Damn.). I’m also thinking of putting in something like “kiss me one more time before you go” because like... I wish you would’ve. Or maybe I wish I did. I just wish we could’ve gotten one more in. But like, these emotional heartfelt lyrics are pretty masked over by a STANKY bass line, so you’d have to listen closely._

_Basically, you’re really inspiring, meaning that when I think of you, I feel something really weird and I can’t explain it but it makes me want to create something beautiful, you know what I mean? Any music written about you is bound to be an absolute banger. Don’t ever forget that._

_This really feels like it’s turning into a love letter, so I’m just gonna stop myself here. Not that I don’t think love letters cool or whatever, I just don’t wanna go off on too much of a tangent._

_Missing you loads!  
XOXOXO, Fig _

_P.S. I don’t think you need to sign your letters with your full name, I’d say we’re on a first name basis at this point! ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! hmu on tumblr @ jolenethegreen to yell about figayda with me, and you know the drill, kudos and comments are appreciated !!!


End file.
